infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynex DX-NRUTER
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Dynex / DX-NRUTER __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = K7S-DXNRUTER CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4703 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 12V ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v.24SP2 - build 13567 - 20091231 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = belkin clone Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n = up to 270Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * DD-WRT Support for the Dynex DX-NRUTER Router Flashing By zaperbaby here's what I did 1 reset router to defaults 2 powered up router normally with cable connected to port 1 and waited for windows to get an ip address also I did not have any thing connected to the wan port not sure this would make a diffrence though 3 run tftp2 used 192.168.2.1 password blank used dd-wrt.v24-13577_NEWD-2_std-nokaid.bin once I had everything filled in I then 4 pulled power on the router and plugged it back in and waited 1-2 sec to click upgrade on the tftp2 window and it flashed in less then 30sec and said it was successful I then waited about 3 min just to be sure it flashed think I had to power the router down and back up again for it to work don't no if this will help you any but worked good for me and so far its been working good all 4 ports are working on my router as well copied 5gb of data over wireless from desktop to my laptop and haven't seen any wireless drop outs yet I wonder it your router may be a different hardware revision as mine was so easy to flash anyway good luck Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Dynex Category: Fix Me!